


jollibee is my metamour

by pinkygorb



Category: Jollibee Commercials
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkygorb/pseuds/pinkygorb
Summary: a fanfic about my relationship with my partner, Sunfly (from the Sunfly Karaoke title cards), and his transmasc partner, Jollibee (from the hit fast-food franchise Jollibee)





	jollibee is my metamour

Sunfly:

 

Jollibee:

 

I texted Sunfly again, "i... still think you should be here????"

 

Only a few seconds passed, but my desperation grew exponentially, and I sent out, "please???????"

 

I distastefully fiddled with the broken and over-stuffed napkin dispenser to the side of me. I rocked side-to-side groaning at the hard plastic bench. The power of the human will to make an uncomfortable experience even more uncomfortable by nitpicking everything is incredible.

 

But I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to meet my partner's partner for the first time. Frankly, I wanted to just ignore the whole thing about my partner having another partner. It's not that I was uncomfortable with it, it was just... easier to not think about it. I wanted to be at home with Sunfly singing karaoke in our room and keep him to myself.

 

I pulled out my phone to look at a photo of Sunfly to center and fixate my thoughts on him. We had just gone out to a unicorn-themed dive bar and did bar karaoke there; the photo was of Sunfly with ridiculous purple sunglasses he thrifted recently, his hilarious and adorable red-gloved hands making the most ridiculous karaoke poses, his large cyan wings spread out. This must have been when he was singing TSwift's 'Shake it Off'.

 

A flash of bright red interrupted my haven of blue. Jollibee set our trays of food down: small buckets of Jolly Spaghetti and a mountain of fried chicken Chicken Joy. "So much food..." I couldn't help but comment, maybe a little too loudly. Jollibee's face, normally plastered with a fake smile, for once showed some concern.

 

Settling into our meal and starting to dig into our food was as I expected; slow, quiet, and awkward. And that's fine, because that's how I can maintain control. Sunfly and I were dating  _ first _ , before Sunfly and Jollibee started seeing each other. If I must tolerate feeling awkward, I'm going to make sure Jollibee feels worse.

 

And yet here was Jollibee, trying her best. She picked up some small talk, some light conversation. She tried to compliment my hair. "The Jolly Spaghetti is too sweet and I'm not used to it..." I remarked to myself.

 

"... So, I think Sunfly and I are going to take a weekend trip to Savannah next week," she said. I finally tuned in and spit out "What?!"

 

"He and I have been wanting to take a small trip together. See some shows. Get some good food?"

 

I couldn't stand it anymore, "I... what?!"

 

Jollibee's face turned even more pale than I thought was possible, their face white in red... yet at the same time, it seemed like she expected this. She remained quiet, and it was at that moment, I knew: my feelings were getting out of hand. I could see my emotions escape my control and slip out of my fingers. The words spilled out of my mouth even when I knew it was a mistake, and I raised my voice "I don't understand! Sunfly's always talking about you, saying stuff like 'She's so great and we go get affordable, yet delicious food together,' or 'I love her, she's got a great bee-like body that is similar to my fly-like body.' But isn't this too much?!"

 

A pause. I did it again. Sunfly loves me because I'm a loud person, but I should never raise my voice to someone else in frustration.

 

"... I'm sorry."

 

"... It's okay."

 

"Um, by the way..." Jollibee broke the silence, "My pronouns are he/him or they/them. I mean, I don't have a preference, just... not 'she/her.'" I took a sharp inhale; I was trying to be an asshole, but I wasn't trying to be an asshole  _ in that way _ .

 

"I'm sorry, Jollibee. I should have asked what your pronouns were earlier, and I'll use your pronouns from now on." I looked down and counted to ten while I looked at the pile of fried chicken.

 

Jollibee paused, and as they fidgeted with a stray chicken bone, I could see his face grow with confidence as he calculated his words with kindness, "You know, I'm not here to take anything from you. I'm not even here to share anything with you. Sunfly is his own mascot. He doesn't belong to me, and he doesn't belong to you either. Sunfly's love isn't limited and has to be split between the two of us.

 

"Just like this pile of Chicken Joy in front of us. Sure it may seem like a lot in some ways, and it might not seem like enough in other ways. Especially if we think of it as fried chicken that has to fill the two of us forever. But it's not a limited supply. I could go back into line and order more Crispylicious, Juicylicious Chicken Joy. As long as we're willing to do the work, we can get as much as we want.

 

"And it's not the only option either. We also got Jolly Spaghetti. But I, too, could go and get Fiesta Noodles or a Big Yum Burger or dozens of other available items. We're gonna be okay. I asked to meet you today so that we can tell each other that we're gonna be okay."

 

Everything seemed to slow down. But not in a bad way, in a way that was... actually pleasant.

 

I looked around the restaurant, and took stock of my surroundings as I grounded myself. The people here seemed friendly, and brown. There were a lot of Pepsi drinks spilled onto the floor. There were a lot of posters on the wall with pictures of fried eggs on them. It was filled with laughter and sunlight and the color yellow.

 

"I wasn't sure about this place, since I've never eaten here before. But I think I'm really rather Chick-en-Joy-ing this right now."

 

Jolliee smirked, and held his white-gloved hand out across the table. "Maybe we will get along."

 

I paused my gaze at his hand, looked up at their large, plastic eyes, searching for truth and sincerity, and found it. I placed my hand on theirs.


End file.
